Pure Happiness
by RamyForever87
Summary: This Story takes place about 2 months after graduation. Amy is in her senior year, and Ricky is in college and work. Most stories have a lot of drama between Ricky and Amy, but in this one, its pure happiness.  The stories better than the summary!
1. Chapter 1

Amy POV:

I heard John crying in the other room; I turned to my left to see Ricky asleep. He looked so peaceful when he slept, I can't believe he's all mine. His arms were wrapped around me, so I tried to quickly unravel myself from him. I ran to the other room to John, to try and calm him down. He was standing sitting in his bed, face red, crying. I sat beside him and picked him up, and put him on my lap.

"Sshhh John, Daddy is trying to sleep." I said, trying to sooth him. I sniffed him to find out he pooped himself. Ugh. That meant I would have to change his diaper, again. I got off the bed with him in my arms, and walked towards the bathroom. After I changed him I put him back onto the bed, and he fell right back asleep. He was so stressful. I quietly closed his bedroom door and went back to the pull out bed, to find Ricky still sleeping. I went beside him on the bed and kissed his cheek, while running my hand slowly down his chest. He slowly started to wake up, and I kept on kissing down his neck. He lifted his hand and lifted my lips up to his. We laid there for what seemed like hours, just letting our tongues play with each other. His hands were playing with the bottom of my shirt, while mine were playing with his boxers. I could tell what he wanted, and if John wasn't just in the other room, believe me we would already be going at it. But I being the responsible parent knew we had to stop. I quickly pulled my lips from his, "Ricky…John's in the other room…"

"And?" He said, pulling my lips back to his.

"Ricky, if he sees us he'll be scarred for life!"

"Amy… sex is a beautiful thing." He said, giving me that smirk. I smacked his arm and pulled away from his reach.

"Come on, Saturday means homework for me and you have work in an hour!"

"Alright, Alright…but what's a few more minutes?" He said, pulling me by the arm, back onto the bed.

"Fine, but only a few more minutes!" I said, while letting him pull me back onto the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Ricky POV:

Amy and I had a pretty productive day. Amy got her homework done and bought groceries; I went to work, studied, and am now currently making dinner. I still feel bad because Amy did so much for John when I wasn't with her, so now I want to do the most I can. No matter what I do, it still feels like I can do more, and you know Amy. Practically a teenage mother wonder woman!

"Ricky! Is dinner almost done?" Amy called from the other room.

"Yup, it's practically done." I replied, setting the plates on the table.

As I set the last to plates down, I looked up to find Amy leaning against the door frame, smiling.

"What?" I asked, suspiciously.

"Oh…nothing" She said, smiling again.

I walked towards her and wrapped my arms around her waist, and kissing her deeply. After I pulled away, I said "Tell me."

"I'm just very lucky to have someone like you." She stated, stroking my cheek.

If only she knew how much she meant to me. "I love you, Ames."

"I love you too, babe" And with that we stood there, for who knows how long, just caressing each other. I pulled away from her when I started to smell a burning. I turned around to see the pot over bubbling.

"SHIT." I ran towards the pot, lifting the lid. Hopefully the noodles would end up fine! Behind me Amy was laughing her ass off. Even John started to chuckle. I walked towards him and picked him up and started tickling him.

"You think I'm funny, huh?" I said, tickling his stomach. I kissed his forehead and set him in his high chair. Amy finished the pasta, and filled our plates. She sat down at the table, and we all started eating. We were almost done our dinner, until there was a knock at the door.

**CLIFF HANGER! Hahaha it seems like they're the new thing now-a-days. The next chapter will be up soon! Hope you guys are liking it! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Sorry for leaving you guys with a cliff hanger and not backing it up quickly! Schools been intense the last few weeks, but I will definitely be updating regularly this break!**

* * *

><p>Amy POV:<p>

I looked at Ricky, and motioned him to answer the door. I don't know why we were so curious who it would be, but for some reason I imagined Ben would be there. Ricky walked towards the door, and opened it. It was Nora, and she had tears running down her face. I got up from the table and ran towards her.

"Nora, what's wrong?"I asked holding her hand.

"Please don't be angry at me." She cried.

"Of course not" I said, gently.

"I fell off the wagon again." She began sobbing. I turned around to see Ricky at the table cleaning John-when did he walk off? Ugh. I would talk to him about this later.

"Its fine, we all make mistakes! Here come on in, we just finished dinner. We can fix you up a plate." I turned to Ricky "Ricky can you get on that?" He nodded and got Nora's plate ready.

John was already asleep by the time Nora started eating, so I had to quietly pull Ricky into John's room to talk to him.

"Ricky, why weren't you there for Nora? You completely left me there to comfort _your_ mother!" I whispered, angrily.

"I told her, she was losing her chances with me. I let it go last month, but now I'm done. Amy, you don't understand, you see it as 'oh, she's my mother I have to love her' but the way I see it is; my father drank, and whenever she's drunk, or drinks in general, it brings him in my mind. And I _hate_ being scared like that. I'll always love her, of course. But I just need some time." Ricky whispered, tears forming on the rims of his eyes. I didn't know what to say.

I wrapped my arms around him, and kissed his cheek and whispered "I love you" in his ear. I felt his arms wrap around my waist, and he whispered back, "I love you, too." I than let go of him, except for his hand and pulled him out of the room quietly, careful not to wake John. We walked in the kitchen and Nora was finishing her dinner.

"Hey Nora, do you think you could stay here and watch John for an hour or two? I figured you would want some time for yourself, and me and Ricky just wanted to go out for a little while." I asked Nora, eagerly.

"Of course! I could definitely use the time to think over everything. By the way, thank you Amy. For everything you've helped me with. You never gave up on me. Also you Ricky. Both of you, I love you." She said, arms wide open for a hug. I could tell Ricky was hesitant, but he still hugged his mother.

After we got our coats, and shoes on, we left the apartment to walk to my car. This was me and Ricky's only date since the graduation party, and that wasn't even a proper "date." I was excited just to spend some time with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhh! I hope you guys are as excited for this date as much as I am! I'll try and update soon! xo<strong>


End file.
